Count Dracula (1992 Film)
Vlad Dracula is the main antagonist of Bram Stocker's Dracula. He is primarily based on the character of the same name and the real life Vlad Tepes III. He is portrayed by Gary Oldman. Bram Stocker's Dracula Vlad Dracula was a warrior who married his childhood sweetheart, Elisabeta, with whom he dreamed to have children someday. However, Vlad forced to do battle against the Turks, and left his wife behind to waiting for his return. Vlad defeated his enemies by his iron fist, but the Turks had other plans, and sent a message of false information of Vlad's death which caused Elisabeta to commit suicide by dropping out of the castle window and into the river below. Vlad returned to the castle only to learn that his beloved wife had died, and the Bishop told him that Elisabeta's soul couldn't go to Heaven. But Vlad refused, desecrated his chapel, renounced God, declared that Elisabeta would reborn, and drank blood for vengeance which resulted in him transforming into a Vampire: Count Dracula. For years, Vlad sought his brides by turning women into vampires, but nothing could replace his beloved wife and visitors become insane after they visited his castle and become the sex slaves of his brides. When Jonathan Harker visited Dracula's Castle after he learned of his co-worker went to mental asylum for treatment and met Court Dracula who is old-looking man who surprised to see photo of Jonathan's fiancee Mina who resembled his wife and believed that she is reincarnation by forced Johnathan to write more letters to Mina that he will stay for another man and he tricked Johnathan to sold to his wives and witness the baby's death and meanwhile Dracula visited Renfield, in insane asylum and sees Mina played with her friend Lucy (who getting married )for hide and seek and begun sleepwalked where Dracula raped her by turning as wolf and shocked to see Mina left Lucy begun ill mysterious . Dracula begun disguised as young dashingly dressed but mysterious man named Prince Vlad of Szekely and Mina become dawn for mysterious man as as though she knows him when he tried seduced her in the theater but it was imputed by large wolf appeared on Dracula which scared Mina and the audiences but Vlad is manged friendly with the wolf. Jonathan was found but still has suffered a violent brain fever and Mina come to married him in Romania which left Vlad heartbroken after his beloved went to sail in Romania, tried takes Lucy as his bride as wolf but violent explosion of blood that kills Lucy. Soon Van Hellsing become sumptuous of Lucy's death and discovered that Dracula is behind the killings before Van Hellsing kills Lucy who become a vampire at the tomb and formed Jonathan, Quincey, Jack, and Arthur to kill Dracula. Mourning her friend's death, Mina was visited by Dracula only she learns that he responsible for Lucy's death. Intently anger on him, Mina allowed Dracula to take her blood by when suddenly Van Hellsing burst the room set to kill Dracula before he escaped. After escaped from UK, The count sent mind contact with Mina as Hellsing watched it and the group went to Romania by train to kill the vampire. Mina and Van Hellsing are almost to the castle but decide to stop for the night and the group stay inside the castle until Dracula's brides comes to attacked them and tried kidnapped Mina before Van Hellsing beheads them. They eventually meet up with Jonathan, Quincey, Jack and Arthur, who have been battling him and the gypsies. Eventually, Jonathan and Qunicey stab Dracula, but not before Dracula gets to kill Quincey. Dying, Dracula immediately heads back inside the chapel. Mina eventually returns to him where the two share a kiss. She then proceeds to put him at rest by stabbing his heart, and decapitates him, releasing the curse from her. Dracula returns in the form of Vlad where he then ascends to the heaven, reunited with his wife, Elisabeta. Category:Mature Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vampires Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Horror Villains Category:Rapists Category:In love villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Old Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Evil Creator Category:Fallen heroes Category:Murderer Category:Dark Knights Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lover Stealer Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Undead Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Males